Aku, Dia, dan Kepergiannya
by Shiru Shirayuki
Summary: " Jalan kami... sudah bersimpangan. Dia dengan wanita barunya, aku... dengan kehidupan baruku " Kaoru x Nanami First Fanfic Here ! RnR please !


Aku, Dia, dan Kepergiannya

Rating : T

Genre : Drama and Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Kaoru Kurusu ~ Nanami Haruka

**DISCLAIMER**

Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli

Story © Rezzie Mikazuki

**WARNING**

Semi rated-M tapi implisit, tidak dideskripsikan dengan lengkap, sama sekali tidak bermaksud memasukkan unsur rated M, beberapa bagian hanya penyempurna tulisan

Don't like ? Don't Read then… Read and Review Please !

* * *

Aku, Dia, dan Kepergiannya

* * *

Kata 'aku mencintaimu' dari mulut pria di depanku hanya dapat membuatku terpaku. diam. sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya tertunduk

"Ta-tapi... a-aku takkan memaksamu ! a-aku tahu kau tak menyukaiku kan?" ia tampak gugup, namun, aku tetap bungkam.

"A-aku..." langsung kupotong ucapannnya yang terputus dengan sebuah anggukan, ia tampak senang, senyumannya mengambang.

" Terima kasih, aku-" suaranya perlahan menghilang, begitupun sosoknya. Sosoknya itu menghilang dengan suara yang sayup sayup terdengar. Aku mengejar suara itu, saat mendekat aku tersadar-itu hanya mimpi

Aku terdiam, mimpi yang sama seperti kemarin- mimpi ketika 'dia' menyatakan cintanya-hari ketika aku merasakan apa yang dinamakan bahagia. Tanpa terbendung, air mata turun, mengingatnya. aku tahu dia sedang mengejar cita citanya, aku tak melarangnya. tapi, kenapa begini akhirnya.

"Kaoru-kun…," kataku dengan terisak.

Terjadi perang batin dalam hatiku. Aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusaku mengizinkannya ke London. Itu bagus kan? Kekasihmu mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri? Tapi... jika ia memilih gadis lain disana, tidak, aku tidak habis fikir kenapa ia mampu melakukannya? Aku tahu aku bukan gadis yang sempurna.

Sudahlah... sudah... dia akan berbahagia, aku menyadari mencintai tidak harus memiliki. tapi kenapa air mataku tak berhenti mengalir?

Setelah beberapa waktu aku termenung, aku berdiri-mencuci wajahku. Terlihat mataku yang sayu dan kemerahan. Hati kecilku mengejekku kenapa begitu lemah, begitu rapuh.

Setiap aku ingin menghilangkan bayang bayangnya, semakin sakit kurasakan... hatiku miliknya, bukan milik orang lain. Aku yakin itu, Aku percaya itu.

Setelah merasa sedikit lega, aku kembali ketempat tidurku, perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah kotak bergambar bintang dan sebuah kotak kecil, kuhampiri kedua benda yang berada di meja kecil di kamarku. Kuraih yang lebih besar dahulu, tetapi langsung kutaruh kembali ditempatnya semula, aku tak punya keberanian membukanya––payah sekali.

Akhirnya kuraih kotak yang kecil, kubuka dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin dengan permata yang ia berikan padaku. Indah memang. Aku menyukai-sangat menyukainya-dulu. sekarang, bagiku ini adalah benda yang amat buruk, aku membencinya.

Benci? tidak-aku tak bisa membencinya... walau berusaha keras membencinya, tetap tidak bisa. karena... ini pemberian'nya'. Munafik jika aku bilang aku membencinya. Ah sudahlah... semakin aku memandangi benda ini, semakin sakit-semakin deras air mataku mengalir.

Kemudian aku naik ke tempat tidurku, melipat kakiku dan memeluknya. Tanpa sadar saat aku mengenangnya, teringat kejadian itu.

Musim Dingin tahun 2011, setelah ia memberikan sebuah cincin padaku, ia berkata ia mempunyai hadiah lain, hadiah yang... sempurna. Ia membawaku ke kamar miliknya. Aku yang tak mengerti hanya diam, sedetik kemudian aku tersadar apa maksudnya.

Ia perlahan mendekatiku-membuatku terbaring. Aku tahu maksudnya, tapi aku diam karena aku mencintainya, karena ingin memilikinya seutuhnya. Dingin memang- tapi berkatnya-tidak, berkat sentuhan kulitnya disekujur tubuhku, membuatnya hangat-termasuk di hatiku.

Kami menghangatkan diri satu sama lain, tak ada yang menghalangi seluruh permukaan tubuh kami satu sama lain. Akhirnya aku tertidur di sebelahnya, di dalam pelukannya. Aku bahagia, sangat- dia menjadi milikku sekarang, seutuhnya.

Kembali tersadar setelah melamun mengingatnya tadi. Aku memakai sendalku dan berlari kearah menara tempat rahasia kami berdua—dulu. Dengan membawa kotak yang lebih besar itu, aku meniti setiap anak tangga disana, menuju puncak menara itu, tempat kenangan kami.

Diatas sana, kepalaku kembali memainkan flashback memori kami dulu. ketika ia berkata akan menjadi dokter dan menolong orang orang. Aku hanya terpana kemudian tersenyum, meyakinkannya bahwa ia dapat meraihnya. Ia sendiri kaget dan langsung tertawa.

Ia mencium keningku dan berkata bahwa kami akan menggapai apa yang kami cita citakan bersama-aku percaya padanya. Tapi sekarang? kami sudah bersilangan arah, ia dengan kehidupannya bersama wanita barunya, aku... tetap dengan hidupku.

Aku berjalan lalu duduk disana, bersender pada tembok beton yang sepertinya luput dipoles cat oleh sang pemilik. Dengan seluruh keberanian, kubuka kotak itu. kulihat isinya yang mayoritas fotoku dengannya-foto kenangan kami, dulu.

Fotonya yang sedang tersenyum merangkulku, tersenyum bahagia, begitu pula denganku. Pipiku yang terlihat memerah karena memang tiba tiba ia merangkulku, dan senyumnya yang mengambang dengan pose peacenya, kami berdua tampak bahagia.

Ah... melihatnya udah cukup membuatku menangis lagi. Air mataku menetes dan membasahi foto kami. Kenapa? kenapa rasa sakit ini tetap ada di hatiku? kenapa?

Aku mengambil semua fotonya... dengan perasaan sedih, aku merobek kenangan kami berdua. Kubiarkan sobekkan foto foto kami berdua terbawa angin malam yang berhembus, pergilah, jangan sampai aku mengingatnya lagi.

Di bawah rembulan aku menengadah ke atas. Aku yakin ini saatnya, saat yang tepat untuk melupakannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Selamat tinggal kekasihku, Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ... Selamat Tinggal... Kaoru-kun... "

* * *

~FIN~

* * *

_Dedicated for  
_

_Nanami Haruka #utapricrew  
_

_dan  
_

_Former Kaoru Kurusu #utapricrew  
_


End file.
